


"Pleasant time"

by Regnard



Series: Eivor x Basim little sketches [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, basim can be sweet if he wants, mom and dad playing with random kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regnard/pseuds/Regnard
Summary: Wandering through the village for the third time around Eivor was desperate for a task. Suddenly, a group of children nearby called out to him.“Hey, Eivor! Play with us!” children began to ask loudly.“And what kind of game is this?” the Viking asked them, resting his hand on his side.“We're playing Ragnarok!” the boy in the wolf's fur said covertly. The rest of the children nodded their heads. "We need someone to be Odin. And we choose you!”
Relationships: Eivor/Basim Ibn Ishaq
Series: Eivor x Basim little sketches [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125758
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	"Pleasant time"

**Author's Note:**

> In this work I was trying to show my vision of Basim's personality. Mostly everyone describing him as a horrific vilian, cruel and mad, with wich I want to desagree.  
> So, I hope you will enjoy this kind of story.

The morning in Ravensthorpe was fresh and warm. Nature in this part of England during summer was fragrant with color, and most people in the village tried to spend their free time outside. The sun was beginning to rise over the horizon, but the children were already rushing down streets in search of fun.  
Eivor wandered along the trodden paths passing by houses, and started conversations with people on the way, offering his help, if any was needed. Usually he spent his time traveling, solving political issues of neighboring settlements, or exploring and conquering new territories, but after the last raid he got injured and Randvi forbade him to go anywhere before his wound healed. The Viking was stubborn from childhood, but his ginger girlfriend was twice as stubborn than if not more than him. At first, she followed him around always being on his heels, making sure that he did not make a break for a new journey. When questions around the settlement arose requiring her skills, and her free time was significantly reduced, she convinced the villagers to discourage Eivor from any unnecessary quests.  
Frustrated, he wandered around, trying to figure out how to keep himself busy, so that Randvi would not find out about it. An hour earlier, Eivor dropped by the Hidden One’s bureau. Haytham was sure to have something for him, but as it turned out, Randvi beat him to it. Basim returned late last night from his reconnaissance mission. The two assassins started going over the intel right away, and from the looks of things they didn’t get any sleep. Eivor tried to obtain at least one simple task, but the hidden ones were adamant. At some point, he began to suspect that they just like teasing him. The Viking did not understand a damn thing from their scribbled scrolls, because instead of runes, everything was written in small ornate drawings, which did not make any sense to Eivor. The man tried to participate in the Hidden One’s conversation, until they got tired of him and switched to Arabic. Frustrated, the Viking left. His sour expression amused the assassins so much that they couldn't hold in their laughter.  
Wandering through the village for the third time around Eivor was desperate for a task. Suddenly, a group of children nearby called out to him. The children were playing some special game, because they were dressed strangely: one boy put on his father's big helmet and armed himself with a stick and tied a stone to it. Another carried a small wooden shield. Among them were several girls: one was running around wearing a wreath and homemade beads, and the other whose face on one side was smeared with white clay. This gang was led by a boy in wolf's fur.  
Seeing Eivor, the children rushed to surround him in a tight ring.  
“Hey, Eivor! Play with us!” they began to ask loudly.  
“And what kind of game is this?” the Viking asked them, resting his hand on his side.  
“We're playing Ragnarok!” the boy in the fur said covertly. The rest of the children nodded their heads.  
“You chose an interesting game,” the redhead answered them with a chuckle. «And why would you need me?”  
“We need more people. First, we need someone to be Odin”, said the girl smeared in clay in a serious tone. “And we choose you!”  
“Me?” said Eivor uncertainly. “Why me?”  
“You are the biggest and smartest of us,” the “wolf” replied reasonably, and then added: “And you have an eye patch like Odin.”  
The Viking unwittingly raised his hand and touched the fabric wrapped around his head. Valka, who treats his wounds, insisted that he needed to wear a patch until his injured brow was completely healed. At first, he had a bandage that only covered his brow, but it kept falling and getting into his eye, so he decided to get an eye patch. That’s why Eivor really looked like Odin now. This comparison awakened an unpleasant memory in his head, but ginger haired man chased it away. With a nod, he agreed to such a role and delighted the children with it. They dragged him deep into the village, to where they had a secret meeting place. Children gave him a blue cloak, which they probably stole from their parents, and a long stick that was supposed to replace the famous Gungnir spear. Apparently, there were no golden winged helmets in Ravensthorpe, therefore the Viking took his helmet from the chambers in the longhouse and put it on, having previously unraveled his tight braid and letting his golden-red hair fall freely on his back. The little Vikings became even more excited from seeing him dressed that way and started calling him Havi completely forgetting his real name.  
At first, the children played «battle preparations». Little Thor, Tyr and Freya stayed with Eivor, and together they began to work on a plan that would defeat the terrible children of the witch Angrboda and save everyone from the world’s end. The Viking got so carried away by the game and made such an elaborate defense plan that it could be put to use even in real life. Under Eivor's strict guidance, the little gods built their personal Asgard. Even if it was only a tent, lined with boxes and surrounded by sticks, the little “Aesir” were delighted. Their faces, glowing with happiness, warmed the Viking's heart, and he completely forgot that he was left under house arrest.  
After the “stronghold” was erected, the Aesir began to wait for the rest of their team. The two “children of Loki” left some time ago. They were searching for someone who could join the game as the Trickster himself. Time passed and the two children still haven’t returned. Eivor began worrying and was about to get up to look for them when a familiar child’s laughter was heard nearby. The man let out a relieved sigh and bent down to raise his stick-spear and greet the newcomers in his homemade city of Aesir.  
“Havi”, said a familiar voice which sent goosebumps through Eivor's body. “What a meeting. And I kept wondering whether these kids would invite you or not.”  
Eivor raised his head, perhaps too quickly, and sighed shortly when he saw Basim's piercing gaze. He saw an almost identical gaze some time ago, in a dark cave full of mysteries, the underground temple of unknown gods, where they faced in a deadly duel. Only a miracle saved them then. Perhaps it was the voice of reason that woke up in the heads of both fighters, or a quick accurate hit, that made Basim faint for a while. That was enough to take all his weapons away and tie his hands behind his back. Later, Eivor had plenty of time to put all his eloquence and sincerity into use to convince the person who became his close companion that he would never become Odin and will never allow the insidious god to speak in his head ever again. The Viking wondered if Basim believed him. He is still wondering, although more than a year has passed since then. The dubious cold glances that Arab threw in his direction in those rare moments when he spent time in Ravensthorpe had long been replaced by calm observation, but Eivor still thought from time to time that Basim was testing him, and with a vengeance tried to prove to him and himself that he is not someone's shadow, but an independent strong personality. And that his life belongs only to him.  
“Basim,” Eivor said at last, straightening up and adjusting his helmet on his head. In one second his whole outfit seemed to him incredibly ridiculous. Or was he influenced by the sharp mocking look of the brunette? “You're the last person I expected to see involved in this game.”  
"How can I deny my dear children in the battle against Asgard, Havi?” The Arab replied, crossing his arms on his chest and leaning his shoulder against a tree in his usual relaxed manner. “Besides, I have some free time.”  
“And you decided to spend it playing with kids?” the Viking asked, discouraged. “You never stop surprising me”.  
"Surprising you don’t seem to be something too difficult”, Basim teased him with a laugh, which made the red head frown, “Come on, Havi, you know I like teasing you. Don’t be mad at me for that. After all, we are brothers”.  
After their short conversation, the children demanded to continue the game. The "Aesir" and the "Children of Loki" began to argue about who has the best shelter and would have probably fought before the start of their improvised Ragnarok, if the adults had not stepped in and calmed them down.  
While playing out scenes from ancient myths, Eivor could not help but note that Basim had an exceptional way into the children’s heart: even though from afar he seemed to be a cold, detached and truly dangerous person, all along the game he was surprisingly kind to everyone. The ones who played the role of his children, looked at him with adoring eyes and followed him everywhere. Even the stern little Hel, who was always a little bit unsociable, caught the assassin’s every word. Participating in the “meeting of the Aesir”, Eivor couldn’t stop himself from throwing quick glances in Basim’s direction, who’s concentrated, but at the same time relaxing expression made the Viking smile.  
When the time for the final battle came, the children began to decide what to do next. After some time, they informed Eivor and Basim that the two of them would have to fight against each other, and that the champion would win the game.  
“And with what weapon do you want me to fight?” The Viking asked. He left his sword in the longhouse, only taking with himself a small axe. The thought that he would have to use a real weapon against his friend made him frown.  
"With a spear, of course," Thor told him. “Or I can give you my Mjolnir”.  
“Havi” took a quick glance at the boy's improvised weapon, which was threatening to fall apart from the slightest breeze and agreed that there was nothing better than his stick. Then he looked at his opponent who handled a wooden sword, and this scene reminded him again of their past fight.  
“You can use only this weapon and no other”, Eivor said warning the Arab, remembering how the assassin used his whole arsenal against him last time.  
“Of course, Havi. Of course. Or do you really think I’m going to cheat?” Basim asked him almost innocently and then grinned.  
They decided to have the duel in a meadow. The children built a circle out of stones, inside of which the duel would take place, and sat down on the ground around it. Eivor sighed and threw off his cloak and helmet on the ground. Then he grabbed his spear tighter. Basim took up a defensive stance that Viking could often see when they fought together.  
As expected, the assassin was a tough opponent. Even without his smoke bombs, hook and throwing knives, he was still worth something. Even though Eivor had the advantage due to the length of the weapon, the Arab was faster. He reacted quickly to any movement of the Viking, as if predicting what he would do next. And yet, at some point, when the weapon was thrown aside, and the fight continued hand-to-hand, Eivor managed to grab Basim by the neck with a familiar movement, dodging a hit, that would knock him to the ground. The assassin tried to free himself, but Viking pressed him firmly to the ground, putting a knee on his chest and pressing his hands above his head.  
“Surrender, Loki,” the read haired “god” said with a broad grin, deciding to play along with Basim's manner of calling him by the name of the ancient god.  
The Arab jerked again but realizing that he would not be able to throw Eivor off him, he leaned back on the ground and gave a short laugh. Then he turned his head towards Fenrir and Hel and said:  
"Not I will be your death, Havi, but my children."  
And after this phrase, a pair of children jumped up from their seats and rushed to the Viking with a battle cry.  
The “All Father” only managed to raise his eyebrows in surprise, when he was pushed to the ground by the pressure of the two children. Hel tried to tickle, and Fenrir went wild, he even bit “Odin” once. In turn Eivor, not daring to use even a fraction of his strength on the children, groaned in disappointment, realizing that he had been fooled again, and began to dodge tickles and bites. This fuss would have continued for a long time, if Basim had not joined them. He stood over the defeated Viking with his usual grin and spoke to the Aesir children:  
“Havi is defeated, just as the norns had predicted. Surrender, Aesir. Surrender and we will spare you.”  
The “warriors of Asgard” began to lament in disappointment that Loki, as always, tricked everyone, but without their "ruler" they had nothing to do but accept defeat.  
Fenrir and Hel looked at them with victorious faces and began to decide what to do with the defeated Odin. Eivor was sitting on the ground and trying to calm his annoying feeling that Basim again found a way to fool him.  
“So, what have you decided, my children? How will we punish the Mad One?” The assassin asked children at last, when he had heard enough of their proposals about burning, lynching and beating to death. Then he gave Eivor such a look that he felt uncomfortable for a moment.  
“Havi the Defeated, you pledge not to be nasty anymore, to treat everyone well and be friends with our dad”, Hel said seriously, which caused Basim a barely noticeable smile. "If you promise us this, then Fenrir, Jormungandr and I will spare your life.”  
Eivor raised his eyebrows in dismay. After a heated discussion of various tortures, he thought that children would choose some sophisticated execution for him, which they would play until evening. But children always remain children and they are little capable of cruelty.  
"You give me an incredibly difficult task", the Viking said thoughtfully, rising from the ground, "but I pledge to do it the best I can."  
Then there was silence, during which Hel sighed in a very adult way and, coming closer, said as if she were being forced to explain a common truth:  
"You must hug to seal the oath."  
Eivor and Basim looked at each other, and in the assassin’s eyes he saw confusion because of such an unusual action. In order not to prolong the already awkward pause, the Viking took a step towards the assassin and said smilingly:  
"Okay. These are the conditions of the oath”, the man took another step and touched the Arab's shoulder with his hand.  
Eivor loved to hug people, with this gesture he showed his love and trust to people. He liked to hug his beloved brother, his allies, who were like family to him. He hugged Randvi because she was his best friend after Sigurd. But he never hugged Basim. Even as they became close while searching for Sigurd, this thought never actually crossed his mind. The assassin always seemed too distant, deep in his own mind. Eivor rightly believed that such physical contact in relation to him would be inappropriate.  
But now, when the situation was suitable, he was filled with curiosity: what would happen if he hugged him? How will he react? What would it feel like?  
Basim was an ordinary man, no matter how ridiculous it was to say: warm, as the human should be, soft, and not made of stone, relaxed in Eivor’s arms.  
Inhaling deeply the scent of fresh grass, coming from the assassin, Viking tighten his hug, pulling the man closer. Basim let out a short, strangled laugh, and his ghostly touch on Eivor's back became more distinct. The redhead buried his face in the base of the assassin's neck and suddenly felt that no force in the world could make him break the embraces. He would never have thought that hugging Basim would be so unexpectedly pleasant.  
“I suppose this is what the expression “to die in someone else’s arms” feels like,” the Arab finally said with a chuckle, and Eivor instantly loosened his grip, realizing that his expression of sympathy had begun to cross all reasonable boundaries.  
The Viking pulled back and already prepared for the condemning look. However, the assassin didn’t look annoyed, as the Viking expected, on the contrary: his gaze was radiant with joy. It was this look that made Eivor feel his guts flip inside him. He knew well what this feeling was, where it came from and why. And with this sudden discovery he surprised himself.  
"Maybe someone else wants to hug while I'm in a good mood?" asked the assassin in the meantime, and the children joyfully gathered around him, calling Eivor to join them.  
Feeling the blood rushing through his veins more quickly, the Viking stretched his lips in a smile and joined the collective embrace.

  
***

  
The company started home when the sun had already begun to set down. The children were invited to have dinner and get ready for bed, while Basim had work to do. Hytham got tired of seeking their “tent city”, in which the children with Eivor were listening to a fascinating tale about distant lands covered with sand and a red-hot blinding eastern sun. Basim was an excellent storyteller, and the children did not want to leave for a long time, until their parents forced them to go home. Especially little Fenrir, whose father had died long ago, didn’t want to leave, and Basim had to promise him that he would definitely visit him at least once sometime.  
Letting Hytham go ahead, Basim and Eivor slowly walked towards the bureau. This evening brought them closer together again, like when they tried to rescue Sigurd. There was no longer that strained awkwardness and wary looks.  
Stopping at the base of the staircase leading to the green house, the assassin leaned his back on the railing and looked at the Viking. Then he said:  
“I owe you an apology, Eivor, for my lingering distrust. I know that you are a good person. I see it as clearly as the stars and the moon in the sky,” Basim's voice was quiet.  
“But you will never stop doubting me. Doubting whether Odin is fooling you, whether your enemy will take away my voice and mind,” Eivor finished for him, his voice darkened from his own heavy thoughts on this score. “I don’t have an answer for you. I only have the strength to resist. Your doubts encourage me to be better than I am, Basim. And if necessary, I will show you and Loki a hundred, a thousand times that I can be trusted."  
The Assassin caught the Viking's gaze; a gaze full of burning determination and leadership and smiled softly. Then he took a step forward and hugged the man in his discreet, neat manner. Eivor took a short breath smiling, returned the hug.  
The people passing by gave them curious looks, but men continued to stand, embracing, until Hytham stepped outside, and under their chuckles criticized them for forcing him to do all the work alone.


End file.
